A Hero's Legacy
by Lieutenant Pisces
Summary: The adventures of a teen through the Region of Raizo, and his journey to become legend. OCs are needed and app is inside.
1. It Starts With The First Step

Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokemon! My name is Professor Cedar, and I have been a Professor on Pokemon for eighty nine years. And I started when I was about your age…umm sorry what was your name again? Ah, yes I remember you are Joe! Umm can you remind me, are you a boy or a girl? Of course you are a strapping young man! Apologies as I am quite old, anyway you are about to embark on a journey through the wonderful region of Raizo, a place where Pokemon of all the five regions live in peace and harmony. Are you ready to meet new friends, face imminent danger and become legend?

…

…

…

…

…

It was morning and the sun had shined upon a small cottage in the quiet town of Sapling Town. This small cottage contains the great hero of the region. However he doesn't know it yet. He will be starting his journey when he wakes up. The young hero had short dark brown hair and light tan skin. His room was filled to the brim with many Pokemon collectibles. His large carpet on the floor had a Poke Ball pattern, his alarm clock was in the shape of a Loudred, his fan blades were in the shape of Pidgeotto wings and was going at a very lazy but steady pace, and his desk was filled with small statues of Pokemon and the computer had a few stickers of various Pokemon as well.

This seventeen year old boy was among the other seventeen year old Trainers in the League, as they decided to wait until they were more educated until they had started their journey. Once a person was ten then they could decide if they wanted to be a Trainer. The impatient young ones sometimes jumped into a journey only to come back to town in tears as they have not learned enough about Pokemon to continue past the first Gym Leader after several attempts. Some of these young Trainers learned that it is best to be patient and learn more until they felt that they were ready. This young hero was one of them.

After the clock had reached seven in the morning a loud alarm is heard. The young teen barely stirs whereas Pokemon outside the house wake up. His mother, a slender woman with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a dark blue apron and a light tan dress underneath it went upstairs and yelled "Joe wake up!" That seemed to do the trick as he literally jumped out of bed and fell on the floor. He looked around and saw that his mother was smiling at him. He realized what today was and he quickly changed into the new traveling clothes that his mother gave him. He had a plain black t-shirt that was covered by a two tone dark and light blue jacket, blue jeans that had fit him a bit loose, a black belt that had six spots for his Poke Balls, black wire framed glasses, and to top it all off he wore his favorite cap that was green and white and in the center of the hat was a symbol of his Poke Ball. As he was about to leave his mother had stopped him for a brief moment.

Mom: Now don't forget your backpack

Joe: I won't

Mom: And I have one more gift for you.

She pulled out what looked like a small cell phone like device that was primarily black but had a dark green protective case. It was a new model of the famous Xtransceiver that was originally from the Unova region. Joe had looked at his mother and he hugged her fighting back the tears.

Joe: I promise I will be back Mom

Mom: I know. Now go out there and start your adventure before I have second thoughts about this.

Joe had nodded and began to run across town. With this being a very small community he knew almost everyone in town and said a quick "Hello," before he reached his final destination. A large building that had an orange colored roof. It was Professor Cedar's house and lab. As Joe was about to turn the handle of the door when he heard an explosion from the inside. He ran inside and the room was filled with a dark black smoke. As it was clearing Joe had seen a young scientist that was holding two beakers and was covered in soot. Next to him was an elderly man in a white lab coat, no hair on his head but a neatly groomed white beard that reached the floor, and very thick, large framed glasses. With the aid of a cane that had a Poke Ball on the top he whacked the young scientist on the head

Professor: Well now we know that we do not mix those two chemicals right?

The young scientist nodded slowly and then the Professor came to notice that Joe was standing right there and he instantly became nice.

Professor: My, my Joe! Welcome to my lab, sorry for the mess but this young man is new at the lab so this mess had occurred. Any way are you ready to pick your Pokemon?

Joe had nodded and followed the Professor out to the back. Unlike the other regions where a Professor would hand out one of three Pokemon starters, in the Raizo Region a Trainer would be able to catch their first Pokemon out of all the fifteen Starter Pokemon. They usually hung out in groups and it was up to the Trainer to decide which one they wanted and befriend it. This sometimes took hours but it had been tradition in this region and no one had questioned it. Joe was walking around the pen and saw a plethora of all the Starter Pokemon. He knew that they were all young and for some reason never fought each other so they all stayed at the same strength.

He was walking around and saw that a Bulbasaur was looking at him with interest but then that Bulbasaur looked at Joe and ran away. Joe sighed as he kept walking and he saw a Chimchar chattering away with a Treecko when they saw Joe and ran. As he was walking further he had heard a small cry and he followed it until he had reached the source of the noise. It was both an Oshawott and a Cyndaquil trapped underneath a log. Doing the right thing he had lifted the log freeing both Pokemon. The Oshawott cried in appreciation and left back to the small stream. The Cyndaquil had stayed because its foot was injured. Joe instantly picked the Pokemon up and rushed to the Professor who was sitting at his desk looking over some papers. He saw that Joe was carrying the Cyndaquil and instantly took the Pokemon in his arms and cleared his desk. After making a small bandage that was around the Cyndaquil's foot the Professor had sighed in relief.

Professor: Good thing you got her in here just in time. She would have had a tough time trying to get to her food in this condition.

Joe was thinking that he should go and look for his Starter, but he stayed and lingered around the Cyndaquil. He was looking at her caringly and she then jumped into his arms and began to nestle in his arms.

Professor: It seems that she has taken a liking to you, and I take it that you are going to keep her?

Joe just nodded as he took out a Poke Ball and opened it and with little resistance he had caught her. After a few second he had released her from her Poke Ball and she climbed up to his shoulders and stayed there.

Professor: Are you going to nickname her?

Joe pondered this for a moment. When he had originally thought of nicknames he was thinking of names if he received a male. However one nickname seemed to stick to his head.

Joe: Hey girl, do you like Cyndi?

She nodded and nuzzled his cheek and he laughed and the Professor smiled. He then slapped his head in realization. He walked over to his desk drawers and opened them until he had pulled out five Poke Balls and a slim red device. The red device was known throughout the area as a PokeDex. This thing was a virtual encyclopedia and knew everything about anything Pokemon. Joe then scanned Cyndi and out came a computerized voice

CYNDAQUIL- The Fire Mouse Pokemon; it has a timid nature. If it is startled then the flames on its back burn more vigorously.

Joe was interested on the little device when the Professor whacked him on the head with his cane to gain back his attention.

Professor: As you know, it is your job as a Trainer to gather as much information about Pokemon as possible. Also if you should meet other Trainers in battle you cannot run as if you would should you encounter a wild Pokemon.

Joe: I already know that Professor

Prof.: But you may not know that the Gym Leaders will show you no mercy. I have heard that the current batch of Gym Leaders are among the toughest of the tough. I don't want to spoil what their types are but I can assure you that these young ones are very strong. I wish you the best of luck on your journey. As of this moment on you are now an official Pokemon League Trainer!

So that was the first step of a hero's journey. What new adventures lie out in the horizon? Will Joe and Cyndi meet their match soon? Stay tuned to find out

To be continued…

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: Yes I know it is a tired plot but I feel that I should stick my hand in this jar. Being that this is my first Pokemon fic I figured that I should go with something that me and my brothers always wished would happen. A place where the Pokemon from every region would be. Now I am asking you the readers for a big favor. Although I have an impressive imagination (I don't mean to brag of course) I still can't make a ton of characters with varying personalities. So what I am asking you the readers of this fic is to fill out the OC form below and submit either a random trainer, rival, travel companion, a Gym Leader, an Elite Four member, a Champion, or a Villain. I also need a sort of antagonistic team and what they believe in

Name:

Age (10-85):

Appearance (skin color, eye shape, clothing, etc)

Position in story (Trainer, Gym Leader, etc.)

Personality:

Bio:

Pokemon Party (if a Gym Leader or Elite Four member must have specific type, limit six, no legendary)

-If Gym Leader what is the name of the badge and what number (ex Brock is the first and uses Rock type Pokemon):

Would you like a love interest in the story? If so with who or what kind of person:

*Ideas for team name for Villain and goals of the team (ex Team Rocket-steal and sell strong Pokemon):

Anything that I may have missed:

Well that is the application form. I am looking for one rival, two travel companions (one male, one female), eight Gym Leaders, four Elite Four members, one Champion, one major Villain Leader, and an infinite amount of random Trainers. You can submit up to three and for the Gym Leaders and Elite Four it will be first come first served. As for Champion, I will accept those through PM only, meaning that you must PM me if you want your OC to be Champion. I am open to all criticism but no flames. Read and Review. Peace.


	2. Teams of Two

Welcome back to A Hero's Legacy. Now before I get started I would like to answer Swisskitty 18's question. As for when an Elite Four OC will be introduced, it will not be until Joe gets to that part of his journey. Instead they will meet at random times early on in the story. The appearance may be on a TV nearby or a large crowd will signify that they are in town at the moment. So hopefully I have answered your question.

The following is a non-profit fan based story. Pokemon and all of its subsidiaries are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

…

…

…

…

…

Joe was excited. He had Cyndi on his shoulders and was walking to Route 0.1. The ones that mapped the Routes wanted to be unique so the Routes go all the way up to Route 2.0 but that is for later. Anyway Joe was walking through the first Route with confidence and pride until he heard two voices. He knew exactly who they were. They were classmates and friends to Joe, but he never knew how they became friends. One was his friend Jerald Shai, a fifteen year old runaway that was about five foot seven, spiky black hair, a pair of icy blue eyes, wore a white t-shirt under an unbuttoned blue plaid shirt, slightly ripped jeans that were a bit big for him, black and blue sneakers, thin wire framed glasses like Joe and a strange charm necklace that had a silver wing on it. The other one he saw was Lexi Redstone. She was a sixteen year old that had elbow length strawberry blonde hair, a pair of blue eyes that showed a hint of playfulness, a slim and curvy body shape, about five foot eight, fair skin, wore dark denim skinny jeans, a red long sleeved v-neck shirt that had the sleeves cover about half of her hands, a black camisole underneath, black ankle boots, and her signature large red DJ headphones that she rarely took off. It seems as though they were having some sort of argument. As usual.

Lexi: I am telling you that Jay Evans is the best out of the Elite Four!

Jerald: Please. Hardly anyone has even seen her plus she isn't even older then you! She merely has celebrity status because she seemed to impress the Champion.

Lexi: That's it!

She then took Jerald in a headlock and Joe merely sighed. He always had to break up these petty arguments and at times he was tired of it. He managed to have Lexi release the young Jerald and then she crossed her arms and looked away.

Joe: Look guys. I have my first Pokemon. Meet Cyndi.

Cyndi looked at the two other Trainers curiously. Lexi took a look at Cyndi and squealed.

Lexi: She is so CUTE!

She then grabbed the poor Cyndaquil and held her in a tight hug until her Poke Ball had released a Pokemon. Out came a green snake-like Pokemon that had her arms crossed. She looked at her Trainer and at Cyndi with a look of slight distaste. Lexi took notice of this and gave Cyndi back to Joe.

Lexi: Sorry Snivy! Guys this is my starter Snivy.

The snake then took a smug look and then a scowl at Cyndi and she cringed on Joe's shoulders in fear. Jerald chuckled and tossed a Poke Ball in the air and out came a Pokemon that was rare around this part of the region. This Pokemon had brown fur, a large amount of fur that was a very light brown and looked like a mane, and very large pointy ears. This Pokemon was an Eevee. Joe then pulled out his PokeDex and scanned both Pokemon starting with Eevee.

EEVEE: The Evolution Pokemon. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes form due to a variety of causes

SNIVY: The Grass Snake Pokemon. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.

Once Joe had recorded his friend's Pokemon he placed his PokeDex away. Then Jerald smirked as he said

Jerald: Well it looks like I have no competition from you two. I am going to be Champion easy.

Lexi then turned to Jerald looking angry.

Lexi: Oh and Mr. High and Mighty thinks that he will beat me and my Snivy? Please. I am going to be the true Champion of Raizo and I will defeat you.

Joe: Well sorry you two, but judging on the hostilities between the two of you, by the time you guys are done with an argument I will have already been Champion.

They both looked at him and they all snarled and were about to attack each other until they all felt a whack on each of their heads. It was the Professor who was taking a stroll in the area.

Professor: Look at you three. Best friends with competition is no friendship at all. Well if you want to play like that then why don't you all journey separately and then we will see how you all handle yourselves. Think of it as a contest who can become the Champion first.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

Prof.: Well then that part is settled. I suggest that you travel to Bud Town. That is where many beginning Trainers gather to test their skills. There is no Gym there but it will be a good first stop for you three. Now have fun you three!

As he walked away the young trainers all looked at each other.

Lexi: (grabbing Snivy) Well I would like to believe in a very common saying.

Jerald: And what saying would that be?

Lexi: That saying would be…ladies first!

She then started sprinting through Route 0.1 and Jerald then began to chase after her. Joe just sighed and started to walk with Cyndi on his shoulder. She still seemed a bit scared but Joe had reassured her that things would be fine by scratching her chin. He then began to walk through the Route keeping to the path. He knew that the other two would be trying to catch Pokemon and battle each other. Yet he had a feeling that he was going to see them very frequently.

While Joe was walking he saw a small movement in the grass. He turned and went to investigate. He saw what seemed to be a bird that had a tan underbelly and a dark brown overcoat. This bird had a light pink beak and similarly colored claws. Around this bird's eyes were black markings that seem to go out at an angle. Joe took out his PokeDex to see what it was, although he already had an idea on what it was.

PIDGEY: The Tiny Bird Pokemon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.

After Joe finished scanning the Pokemon the small bird looked at Joe. It cocked its head and hopped closer. Joe figured that it would be better to have two Pokemon then just one. He let Cyndi down and he was ready. Cyndi on the other hand was scared for her life. After she was put down she ran behind the legs of Joe. Joe groaned and he figure that it would take a while until she was comfortable with fighting. So Joe decided to go old school. He slowly crept up to the bird. He then began to slowly reach out to touch the creature hoping to befriend it. That plan went down the drain as it began to peck at him furiously.

Joe: OWW!

It continued to peck at him trying to go for the eyes. Cyndi stopped cringing for a moment and saw that her friend was being attacked. She stopped being afraid and Tackled the Pidgey. The bird was dazed and that gave Joe the chance to toss a Poke Ball. He threw it and a red light surrounded the bird and after the capsule had closed it began to shake. After a few shakes the Poke Ball had stopped moving. A small ding was heard that symbolized that the Pidgey was caught. Joe looked at Cyndi and gave her a hug.

Joe: Good job girl!

Cyndi had nuzzled into her cheek and she knew that they had a new friend. Joe then placed her on his shoulders and continued to walk forward. As they were walking they had heard a noise. Cyndi had tensed up and ready to help Joe this time, but Joe didn't think it was a Pokemon. It sounded like it was a kind of humming. He slowly crept toward the noise. He looked through a bush and saw another Trainer. This one was a female that had fair skin, wavy light chocolate brown hair with creamy blond highlights that reached past her shoulders and had a slanting fringe that dipped down her left eye, she seemed to have dark green eyes, and was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with dark red short sleeves, a lighter purple and silver jacket over the top, dark grey cargo pants, white ankle socks and black trainers with red laces. She had a dark blue Poke Ball belt, and she wore fingerless, wrist length dark blue gloves that had a picture of a silver crescent moon on the back of each glove. She was tending to a fire and making some sort of stew. Joe had to admit the stew smelled real good, but he had to be careful. He turned to see what Cyndi thought when he found that she wasn't there. He saw her almost towards the female Trainer. The Trainer took notice of Cyndi and saw her passive.

Trainer: Aww, aren't you cute?

She pulled out a Poke Ball and tried to capture her. However when the beam had reached her it instantly went back to the Ball. The female Trainer was confused and Joe ran to get Cyndi. The female Trainer stood up and went into a battle stance.

Trainer: Who are you?

Joe: My name is Joe and thank goodness you found my Cyndaquil!

Trainer: How can I be sure that she is yours?

Joe: Cyndi return

After returning the Pokemon into her Poke Ball and keeping her in for a few seconds Joe had released her again only for her to climb on his shoulders. The female Trainer then eased up and she smiled and lent her hand out

Trainer: My name is Tessalina Harrows. You can call me Tess

Joe: (shaking her hand) Pleasure to meet you. So what are you doing out here?

Tess: Well I was out here helping old Professor Cedar fill out a PokeDex. And I take it you are doing the same?

Joe just nodded and sat down across from her. They just stared in silence until

Tess: Would you like some food?

Joe: Yes please.

Tess: Well if you beat me in a Pokemon battle then I will let you and your team have some food.

Joe: And if I lose?

Tess: Then you go hungry for the night

Joe thought this over and thought that he had nothing to lose.

Joe: Alright. How does a two on two battle sound?

Tess: Sounds perfect. Now lets do this thing! Go Rose!

She threw her Poke Ball and out came a small green-like dinosaur type thing that had a giant leaf on her head. This Pokemon was intriguing as Joe took out his PokeDex.

CHIKORITA: The Leaf Pokemon. It uses the leaf on its head to determine the temperature and humidity. It loves to sunbathe.

Joe figured that he should give his new Pokemon a round of fighting.

Joe: Go Zephyr!

Out came his new Pidgey. The male bird was staring intently at the Chikorita and the Chikorita was doing the same.

Tess: Rose, use Vine Whip!

The little buds on the neck of Rose extended to large vines and tried to hit Zephyr.

Joe: Evade and use Tackle!

The little bird tried its best to evade but the left vine had hit it, but it still managed to graze Rose. That attack wasn't enough to knock out the Grass type so it still had plenty of energy. Zephyr wasn't looking so good as he hasn't battled enough. But he had still kept strong and Joe was thinking of strategies while Tess took the next attack

Tess: Rose, use Razor Leaf!

Rose then waved the leaf on her head shooting out smaller leaves at Zephyr. Only a few of the leaves were evaded.

Joe: Zephyr use Sand Attack!

He then began to flap his wings rapidly and kicking sand into Rose's eyes, making it much harder for her to land her moves. However Tess continued to attack with ferocity.

Tess: Use Razor Leaf again!

The leaves flew once again, but this time all of them had hit Zephyr with full force. Joe was in shock, until he remembered that using Razor Leaf increased the chance of getting a direct hit. Tess wanted to finish this battle quickly.

Tess: Rose use Tackle!

Joe: Zephyr you use Tackle too!

Both of them went into a straight on tackle and both managed to make contact in a head to head collision. However with so much force with the collision both of the Pokemon were knocked out. Joe and Tess both ran to their respective Pokemon.

Joe: You ok Zephyr?

The small bird looked at Joe and did a very weak cry. Joe then took out his Poke Ball and returned him. Tess did the same thing and smirked.

Tess: That was a pretty risky move on your part you know.

Joe: I didn't expect the collision would be that strong.

Tess: Either way we have one more Pokemon to battle so I choose Aquamarine!

Out came the cat-like Pokemon Eevee. Joe then looked at Cyndi from his shoulders and asked.

Joe: You ready girl?

Cyndi had nodded and jumped off his shoulders and lit the flames on her back signifying that she was ready.

Tess: Use Quick Attack!

The Eevee then ran quicker then Cyndi could evade. It was a direct hit that sent Cyndi flying into a tree. Cyndi was knocked out for half a second but was back on her feet. Joe knew that the Eevee was fast but he realized something else.

Joe: Use Smokescreen!

From the mouth of Cyndi came a thick black smoke that blinded Aqua. Joe had seen his opportunity.

Joe: Now use Ember!

Small ember now ejected the mouth of Cyndi and hit the Eevee hit dead on. The smoke cleared but Aqua was still standing, but barely.

Joe: Now Tackle!

As the small Fire Pokemon then began to run full speed at Aqua.

Tess: Quick Aqua use Growl!

After the cat-like Pokemon then growled in a way that made Cyndi run slower and when she hit the female Eevee it was almost like a tap. Tess then smiled.

Tess: Now finish her with a Quick Attack!

At full speed and point blank range the cat then launched and hit Cyndi directly. Cyndi flew toward Joe and as he caught her, he knew that she couldn't continue. However, Cyndi was still moving as she jumped out of Joe's arms and wobbled over to her opponent. Joe, Tess, and Aqua were all dumbfounded as the mouse was still willing to fight. Suddenly she had started to glow a reddish glow. Both Trainers knew that it was Cyndi's Blaze Ability. Joe decided that if Cyndi could go on then so could he.

Joe: Cyndi, use Ember!

The embers that came out of her mouth were stronger then the last time. Aqua barely managed to evade the stronger embers.

Tess: Use Sand Attack!

She then kicked sand into Cyndi's eyes and the fire mouse was blinded.

Joe: Cyndi use Smokescreen!

After releasing the smoke, both of the Pokemon were on an even field. Both Trainers then yelled at the same time.

Both: Now use Tackle!

Contact is heard and a thud is heard as well. Both teens waited until the smoke was cleared. Two silhouettes could be seen and the air was cleared. The one that was standing was Aqua who was breathing heavily. Cyndi was knocked out cold on the floor, and once Joe saw this he ran as fast as he could and picked her up.

Joe: Are you ok Cyndi?

She let out a small groan. This worried Joe and Tess. He started to run into the forest with Tess yelling.

Tess: Where are you going?

Joe: Pokemon Center!

After a few minutes he heard Tess following him. He didn't question it and he kept running until he saw a building with a red roof and a red cross. He ran inside and saw a nurse that had long flowing red hair, a nurse's outfit, and beside her was a plump pink Pokemon that had an egg in the pouch in front and a small white hat that had a red cross.

Nurse: Hello my name is Nurse Joy, how can I help you?

Joe: Can you please helping my Pokemon? My Zephyr is hurt pretty bad, but Cyndi is hurt even worse!

Nurse Joy then took the Poke Ball that held Zephyr and took Cyndi and handed both to the plump pink Pokemon who Joe at this point took out his PokeDex and scanned the Pokemon.

CHANSEY: The Egg Pokemon. A kindly Pokemon that lays highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokemon or people.

Joe then put the PokeDex away and Nurse Joy asked.

Joy: Would your girlfriend like her Pokemon healed as well.

Both Trainers then blushed and stammered a no. Nurse Joy then smiled and giggled as Tess gave her both of her Poke Balls and she headed back to check on all the Pokemon.

Nurse Joy: There are rooms here that you can use if you want.

They both nodded and Tess headed to one of the rooms in the back. Joe however stayed in the lobby with his head in his hands. As Tess was walking away she thought she heard a sob.

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: See what I did there? Turned a happy chapter into something sad. Anyway in more important news, the spots for OC's are being taken quickly and here are the ones that I need

Gym Leaders-5 (I have two from others, but I will make one)

Elite Four-2

Champion-1

Villain (Grunts not the leaders)-a lot

Random Trainers-a lot

If you have any other positions that seem to be important then post it. OC's will always be accepted but if they don't show up then that is probably be because I need to introduce either the main characters or other Trainers that posted first. And another reminder, if you want a Champion, then it is highly recommended that you give me a PM of that app, but if you cannot PM me then post that into your review. I don't want everyone saying that they can't PM me. I will introduce the other traveling companion in the next chapter and I would also like to thank Swisskitty 18(Jay Evans, mention), Mew Musica (Tess), ColaVixen Inc. (Lexi), and ArrowTLC7 (Jerald) for their characters. I might introduce the evil team and the leader in the next chapter if you guys ask for it. Remember keep posting those apps. Peace.


	3. Team Umbra

Here is chapter three of A Hero's Legacy. Before I begin I would like to point out a few things to Wolfdude131. First off, I don't completely agree with you first point. The reason for this would be that why would I not describe characters? I might as well just say that there are all just stick figures. Plus that is the writing style that I have grown accustomed to and for me to change that would take a damn miracle. However I do agree on your two other points. I sometimes lack adding the other senses into the story. And for me to assume that anyone reading a story for Pokemon would not know what one may or may not look like. If you had read the second chapter then you would have seen that I did a better job of this. I thank you for your criticism and I hope to see some improvement from my writing thanks to comments like yours.

The following is a non-profit fan based story. Pokemon and all of its subsidiaries are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

…

…

…

…

…

Tess awoke from a somewhat peaceful slumber. As she left the creaky bed to get dressed she noticed that Joe had not come into the room at all. She just sighed and got ready.

When she left the room she saw that Joe had taken off his jacket and hat, and was sitting as still as a statue with his head looking to the floor. Tess was feeling guilty as she felt as if she went a bit overboard in the battle last night. She knew that if she stopped attacking when she knew that Cyndi would not be able to continue no matter how hard she tried.

Joe on the other hand had felt as if the whole ordeal was his fault. He should have stopped the fight before letting it go to far. But he figured that Cyndi would be able to continue. How amateur of him to not know the limits of his Pokemon.

Both of the teens sighed and looked at each other in the eyes. Tess was the first to speak.

Tess: I am so sorry…

Joe: No need. It was my fault anyway.

Tess: Now don't say that. You thought she had fight left in her, and she put up a valiant effort but…

Joe: She got seriously injured and it was all my fault.

Tess had no more words as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. They both heard the pair of double doors open and saw Nurse Joy and Chansey walking toward the both of them.

Joe: So how are they? Will Cyndi be ok?

Joy: They will be fine. All of them. And as for Cyndi, you would be surprised on how much fight she has. She will be ready in about an hour, and as for the others they are ready now if you want them.

Both Trainers nodded as they took their respective Pokemon. Joe then sat back down and waited for Cyndi. Tess stayed right next to him the entire time.

Meanwhile about a few miles away from the Pokemon Center was a large group of people that were wearing black trench coats, black sunglasses, and black fedoras. On the right side of their chests was the large white letter "U". They were under the leadership of the high officer, a young teen, that was wearing a similar get up but instead of all black, he was decked out in all white and had a black letter U on. He opted out of the sunglasses to show his yellow pupils that were bordered green. He was smiling as he held out a sinister looking Poke Ball that was completely black and had a white U on the top part of the capsule.

?: Alright Team Umbra! You know what to do!

As soon as he had finished his sentence they all ran in various directions. One by one cries from various Pokemon were heard as the leader was cackling evilly.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Cyndi was running around playfully in the lobby of the Pokemon Center with Joe smiling in his seat.

Joy: Well if you take it easy for a while, you should be ready for the first Gym in a couple of days.

Joe: Sweet. And where exactly is the first Gym?

Joy: Oh if you take the road north from Bud Town then you will take the road east to Arcane City.

Joe: Thank you so much.

As soon as Joe picked up Cyndi he saw that Tess was right next to him.

Tess: So where are we going?

Joe: We?

Tess: Yeah, I think that it would be better for the both of us to travel in a group. Because the fact is that I want to meet as many Pokemon as I can. And quite frankly I think that traveling together would be easier on the both of us. Plus I have only been here for a couple of months, so I need someone who is a native to help me.

Joe was a bit confused about all this, but he decided that there were safety in numbers.

Joe: So our next stop is Bud Town then Arcane City.

Tess nodded and as they were heading outside, Joe ran into a guy who was walking in. This guy was almost a spitting image of Joe except with blue eyes, and a mostly blue outfit. He seemed to be in a rush. He ran to Nurse Joy.

Boy: Nurse Joy! Call the police!

Joe: Hey what happened man?

Boy: These guys in black are stealing Pokemon!

Everyone gasped and Joe was paralyzed in fear. He had a small flashback when he was younger when he saw a man in pure black with a white U on his right chest holding a large knife. Joe shook his head and he snapped back into reality.

Tess: Well how long until the police can get here?

Joy: If I call them right now then about an hour.

Joe: Not enough time. These guys work quick and they won't leave a trace. I am going to stop these guys.

Joe then ran outside to confront them. He saw that there was a Grunt looking at a Pidgey and he held out the sinister Poke Ball. He then threw it and instead of a red light there was purple lightning that made a crack in the air that sounded as if it were actual lightning. The Grunt was satisfied and began walking away. Joe then ran to him at full speed and tackled him to the ground.

Grunt: What the Hell is your deal kid?

Joe: My deal is that you release that Pidgey at once.

Grunt: Or what? A scrawny kid like you can't do anything to a guy like me.

Joe: Oh please, I know what you idiots are capable of.

Grunt: Why you little…go Pidgey!

Out came the small bird, but with one significant difference. The eyes of the bird were red and instead of a harmless chirping sound, out from its beak came a piercing wail.

Joe: Go Cyndi!

Cyndi left his shoulders and stared at the opponent. The Pidgey let out another piercing cry and started to flap its tiny wings.

Grunt: Use Sand Attack!

Joe: Use Smokescreen!

The smoke came out first and the sand had missed completely as the Pidgey was now blinded.

Joe: Now Ember!

The burning embers hit the tiny bird with full force sending it through the air hitting a tree with a loud thud. The Grunt merely chuckled as he pressed a small button on the sinister Poke Ball. After he pressed it the bird shrieked in agony as purple lightning shocked the Pokemon. Suddenly it began to glow in a white light. The small bird was growing in size up until it reached Joe's waist. The bird still retained its natural color, but its tail feathers had grown and alternated in color from the light tan of the underside of the bird and red, which matched with a sort of short red comb-over that ended where one could say was the neck. This new bird let out a loud shriek that caused everyone save for the Grunt pain in their ears. Joe then scanned the Pokemon with his PokeDex.

PIDGEOTTO: The Bird Pokemon. The evolved form of Pidgey. It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws.

Joe: What did you do!

Grunt: I made it stronger. This Necro Ball allows me to increase the power of a Pokemon until it evolves!

Joe: You monster…you caused it pain to evolve!

Grunt: If you ever get in this line of work then you understand that you have to do whatever you can to get by. Now Pidgeotto use Gust!

The large bird began flapping its wings and a large amount of wind started forming. Small rocks and leaves were being picked up as well as it began to hit Cyndi. Once the attack was over then the Grunt grabbed onto the leg of the bird and amazingly it began to fly off the ground with little trouble.

Grunt: So long sucker!

As soon as he finished that sentence a vine had grabbed onto his leg, keeping him and the bird from flying. Joe turned around and saw both Tess and the boy from earlier. However now he had out a small creature that had a black body, on top of that was what looked like steel armor that had a small squared off spike on its back. The helmet of this small creature covered its entire face and had two large holes where it showed its large blue eyes.

ARON: The Iron Armor Pokemon. It usually lives deep in the mountains. However, hunger may drive it to eat railroad tracks and cars.

Boy: Ok Aron use Headbutt!

The small Pokemon ran up the vines that held the bird down and went and hit the thug straight in the gut. The Grunt fell from that height and he hit the floor with a sickening thud. Everyone went to see what had happened. Joe checked his pulse and nodded signifying that he was alive, but just unconscious. He then grabbed the Necro Ball and released the Pidgeotto from its evil power. The bird didn't hesitate to leave. They all saw the bird fly off but then they heard a slow clap. They saw that standing behind them was a young teen in a white outfit that was similar to the Grunt's.

?: Well good job. It is not common for a rookie Trainer to handle a Pokemon that is under the influence of the Necro Ball, but then again you have had much experience with these things have you not, Joe.

Joe: I have no idea what your talking about!

?: Oh, please. Don't tell me that you forgot old Chase!

Joe gasped in shock. Then he began to growl.

Chase: Don't tell me you are surprised. You knew that my father would eventually let me in on the organization.

Joe: Your father was nothing but a cruel man.

Chase: And what of your father!

Joe just remained silent. Chase then cackled as he walked into the forest.

Tess: Let's go after him!

Joe: There is no need.

Tess: What are you talking about? And on that matter, how do you know him?

Joe: That is not important. What is important is that we continue on with the journey.

Tess: I am not leaving until I get some answers!

Joe: Fine…that guy was Chase Muffett. He used to live nearby me and his father was part of an organization known as Team Umbra. Their goal is unknown, but they use these Necro Balls to forcibly control Pokemon.

Tess: And what was he talking about when he mention your father?

Joe: My father was part of the organization. That's all I am going to say about that.

Tess felt the shame that had lingered in his voice. She knew that Joe would probably tell her in time, but she didn't push it. She then remembered about the boy with the Aron.

Tess: Oh, Joe, I almost forgot to introduce Jayden.

The boy named Jayden hesitantly extended his hand to Joe. Joe shook it and then started walking down the path. Tess began to follow until Jayden had stopped both of them.

Jayden: Hey, is alright if I go with you guys?

Tess: Why?

Jayden: Because I want to get rid of those scumbags that were stealing Pokemon. And since I feel that this guy here has a target on his back, they will be coming to him. These guys need to pay for treating Pokemon with such cruelty.

Joe: Fine. You can come with us. I have to warn you guys, these people are the cruelest crime syndicate in the world and they won't take it easy on a couple of teenagers.

Jayden: That is fine with me.

Tess: And me too.

Joe: Alright. Next stop Bud Town!

They all then began to take the road that led to Bud Town. In the forest Chase pulled out an Xtransceiver and called a certain number.

Chase: Hey boss.

On the other side of the line was a calm yet cold feminine voice that had answered.

Boss: What is it Chase?

Chase: We completed the mission and are ready to report back to base.

Boss: Good job, over and-

Chase: Wait there is one more detail that you might be interested in hearing.

Boss: If you are hitting on me then I swear to Arceus that I'll-

Chase: I found Mark's son.

There was a long silence.

Boss: Did you take care of him.

Chase: Sorry, but there were a few witnesses. Not the way I operate.

Boss: Good. Because I personally want to take care of him myself. Just a few more months and the mission will be complete.

Chase: Alright then, Chase over and out.

…

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: Well there is chapter three of the story. What is the mission of Team Umbra? If anyone can guess it right then I will give them…something that I haven't thought of yet. As usual Read, Review, and Send in those OC's…

Gym Leaders-4

Elite Four-1

Random-A Lot

And for the position of Champion I want more people applying for it. I have had only two apps for Champion and I feel that there could be more competition for it. So yeah send in the apps and get ready to see Joe and his friends prepare their fight with the darkness (foreshadowing? Guess and a prize will be in the corner)…peace…


	4. Carnival of Truth

Here is chapter four of the most sensational story that has come out of my brain in the last week. Before I begin I will tell you all something very important. Mark is Joe's father and what he did in the organization will remain a secret unless you all want to know what he did in the organization. So without further ado.

The following is a non-profit fan based story. Pokemon and all of its subsidiaries are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

…

…

…

…

The three teens were camping about twelve miles away from Bud Town and from what had happened a few days before had them shaken up. Joe had refused to further approach the subject on his father, but Jayden had continued to try and figure out more. Tess had respected Joe's privacy, but she had remained ever curious. Joe had went to gather more wood leaving Jayden and Tess alone in the woods together. Jayden was sitting on his sleeping bag while Tess was roasting some wild berries.

Jayden: What do you think Joe is hiding?

Tess: That is none of our business Jayden.

Jayden: But think about it. For all we know he could be a member of Team Umbra. He could be leading us into a trap so he can steal our Pokemon.

Tess: He is not that kind of guy.

She then remembered how sad he was when Cyndi was hurt. In her mind, someone that cares for their Pokemon that much could not be that cruel. It just wasn't like him.

Jayden: Your just saying that because you have the hots for him.

Tess: (blushing heavily) I DO NOT!

Joe: Do not what?

Joe came back with an armful of sticks that had Cyndi sleeping on top of them. He laid them down gently next to the fire and sat on his sleeping bag.

Joe: So…

Tess: (slight blush) I do not like to eat Tamato Berries. They are way to spicy for me.

Joe: Why would you get all worked up for that?

Jayden: Yeah Tess tell us.

Tess: (stammering) Well I umm…

Before she could come up with something a deafening bang a flash of bright light is seen. They all stood up and had their hands at their Poke Balls at the ready. There had been another bang and then what sounded like a sizzle. Colorful lights had filled the sky leaving the teens in wonder.

Joe: Wait a second.

He pulled out a map from his backpack and went to where Bud Town was. He read a little bit about it and he instantly smiled.

Joe: We aren't being attacked. It is just the Bud Town Festival of Lights!

Jayden: I have heard about that. Supposedly it is the biggest Carnival in the Raizo Region.

Tess: And if I read this map correctly then it just started today and will last a whole week!

They all looked at each other. In less then two minutes they packed up all their gear, put out the fire thoroughly , and started running to the town. In less then an hour they had reached the small town and were amazed in what they saw. They saw many kiosks that had many games of chance and skill. Towering roller coasters and Ferris wheels were all over the town. Many young children, adults, and even Pokemon were participating in the carnival games. Every so often a few fireworks would fly over all the towering pieces of machinery. They all smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

Joe started by going to the Berry Bob. He saw many people trying to bob for various berries and he felt that he could give it a shot. Jayden on the other hand went to the roller coaster that had a shorter line then he had expected. He had Aron in the seat next ti him as the one managing the ride had strapped them both in. they both then jerked forward as the ride went extremely fast right out of the gate. Tess went around and bought herself and Rose some funnel cake and they sat down on an empty seat to enjoy the fried treat. After a few minute she was halfway into the delicious sugar coated snack when she saw a kiosk that had read "Palm Reading". She picked up Rose and she went to the dark kiosk. She was greeted by a stranger.

Woman: Hello my name is Madam Esmeralda! Would you like your palm read by my Kadabra, only two dollars?

Tess had looked and saw that a Pokemon that was about a foot shorter then her and had a face that was very fox-like and had a long whisker on eack side of its face which also had a red star on its forehead. On the torso was what looked to Tess like brown shoulder guards and the legs of this humanoid Pokemon were very thin and only had two toes with a claw on each toe. The thick tail in the back was nothing compared to the fact the Pokemon was holding a spoon in one of its three clawed hand. It seemed to look into the very soul of Tess as she pulled out her PokeDex.

KADABRA: The Psi Pokemon. The evolved form of Abra. It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so.

As she put her PokeDex away the Kadabra grabbed her hand with his free hand and once he made contact his eyes started turning a mystical blue. Tess started feeling slightly nauseous, but then flashes of came into her head. Once the Kadabra let go over her head she felt like she was going that funnel cake again. The mystical Pokemon then touched his spoon to the head of Madam Esmeralda. Her eyes then became blue for a split second and then she smiled.

Madam: You are about to face a journey filled with lies, tragedy, deceit, and you will suffer a great pain in your heart.

Tess's face fell quickly and that nauseous feeling came back to her.

Madam: However…

Tess looked at the palm reader as if there was more bad new coming soon.

Madam: However, you will make many friends, and when the two elements of water and fire collide you will recognize your true love as he will recognize you.

Tess smiled as wide as possible, but then she felt really sick to her stomach.

Madam: There is a trash can right next to my stand dearie.

Tess nodded and she became better acquainted with the trash can. Meanwhile Jayden and Joe had met at a ball throwing kiosk where they were talking about the Arcane City Gym Leader.

Jayden: I am telling you dude, you have no chance against her.

Joe: Please. I can handle a couple of Dark Pokemon.

Jayden: This chick is crazy strong. A few years back the League had told her to tone it down.

Joe: Right. Any way its our turn.

They had paid for three balls each. Jayden was up first. He threw the first and second balls but missed both. He was slightly aggravated, but his third ball had managed to hit two bottles at once. He still got a prize, but it was only for three free funnel cakes in the fair. Joe was chuckling thus furthering the anger that Jayden had by having veins literally pop out of his head.

Joe: Wow. You couldn't hit the broadside of a Snorlax.

Jayden: Please. Like you could do better.

Joe stepped up to the kiosk and grabbed his first ball. He tossed it and the first bottle fell down. He tossed the second ball and it hit the second bottle and that one fell. Jayden was seething in anger. Joe then threw the third ball like a fastball which caused the bottle to get a small crack. Jayden was now dumbfounded as Joe received his prize of a coupon for free snacks for the entire time the fair was in town.

Joe: Ever play pitched a no hitter against a Machoke?

Jayden: Shut up…

Joe smirked as they were walking around the fair looking for Tess. They saw her on a bench with Rose with a sick look on her face.

Joe: You ok?

Tess just nodded.

Jayden: Hey I know what will cheer you up. How about some free funnel cake!

After the words funnel cake were uttered she ran to the nearest trash can and started to become acquainted. Both Jayden and Joe looked at each other and shrugged in confusion. Rose looked at both the boys in irritation and went to her Trainer. Cyndi then came out of her Poke Ball and climbed on Joe's shoulders. She then nuzzled Joe's cheek. She then stopped in the middle of the nuzzle and started growling and jumped off of Joe's shoulders and the fire on her back sprung to life. Joe was curious about what the heck was happening when he saw Lexi. And on Lexi's shoulders was her Snivy who did the exact same thing as Cyndi and they were just staring daggers at each other. Lexi took notice of this and saw Joe.

Lexi: Oh wow! Hey Joe, fancy seeing you here. Who is this guy?

Jayden: My name is Jayden and you must be the Lexi that Joe told us about.

Lexi: So what has little Joe here told you about me? About how I am so great?

Jayden: No, about how you set a swimming pool on fire.

Lexi then fell down and went back up and looked angrily at Joe.

Lexi: It was mostly your idea!

Joe: Well you asked me if it was possible and I said yes if you-

Tess: Who is this?

Joe saw Tess and then how she had an odd look on her face.

Joe: Oh this is my friend Lexi.

Tess: Oh the one that set the pool on fire?

Lexi: Can we stop talking about that! And who are you anyway?

Tess: Oh I am Tess.

There had been an awkward silence when Joe then remembered about Cyndi and Snivy. When he looked down he saw that they were literally looking at each other dead in the eyes both looking hell bent on attacking each other. Lexi took notice of this and came up with an idea.

Lexi: Hey Joe, do you want to battle?

Before Joe could answer Tess stepped up.

Tess: I will take you on.

Joe was struck with curiosity and when Lexi looked at him he just shrugged.

Lexi: Alright follow me.

They were all following her and Snivy was giving the occasional sharp glances at Cyndi. They then arrived at a Battlefield. There were about three of them and one was opened. They paid for their entrance then both Lexi and Tess took their spots on either side of the field.

Tess: Go Aqua! Show your stuff!

The small brown Eevee then took the field. Lexi then smirked and tossed a Poke Ball into the air.

Lexi: Buneary I choose you!

Out came a small rabbit that had light tan fluffy fur on the lower half of its body while the upper half was a thin chocolate pelt. The small pink triangle nose was in the middle of a face that had two vertical ovals for eyes. The odd thing was that the left ear of the rabbit was curled up while the other was fully erect.

BUNEARY: The Rabbit Pokemon. Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder.

Tess was unfazed as she had began the battle.

Tess: Aqua use Quick Attack!

Lexi: Buneary use Quick Attack as well!

Before the two had even made contact the ground had started shaking. Both Pokemon had stopped in their tracks and started looking around. Even the Trainers were curious about what was going on. They all looked to the side and saw that the Ferris Wheel was collapsing. Everyone around them was freaking out. Joe then sprung into action first.

Joe: Zephyr go!

He released his Pidgey and he took a rope that he had found and quickly tied it to its leg.

Joe: Ok tie it around one of the openings of the Ferris Wheel and start flying in the opposite direction!

The small bird, and Joe's friends at that, were confused. Zephyr just did as he was told and went up. After flying around making a quick knot it started flying in the opposite direction. Jayden was the first to recognize the plan.

Jayden: Your plan is to pull the Ferris Wheel back into place?

Joe: That's the idea.

The others started to spread the word and soon the sky had several dozen Pokemon that could fly making knots and flying next to Zephyr. It took about an hour's work but the task was done. The next thing that had to be done was to stabilize the machine. Joe saw that parts of the mechanical ride that kept it on the ground were loose. He also took notice that the platform the gigantic machine was on was also metal. Quickly forming an idea he let Cyndi down from his shoulders.

Joe: Ok Cyndi, use Ember to weld those parts together!

Cyndi had nodded and started releasing the small embers onto the metallic platform. However this wasn't completely doing the trick, even though the embers were hot they were not hot enough to weld the metal together. Jayden however took this time to show another Pokemon that he had up his sleeve.

Jayden: Ok Charmander, time to shine!

Out came an orange lizard-like creature that had a cream belly and at the end of its tail was a flame that was burning intensely.

CHARMANDER: The Lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely.

Jayden: Use Flamethrower!

The lizard then spewed a massive stream of intense flames that was more then enough to weld the pieces of metal together. He then started on the other sides that needed to be welded. However with the heat being extremely intense it would take hours for the heat to cool, thus leaving the giant wheel to fall apart again, and the Pokemon that were flying didn't look to good. But then they all heard a strange voice.

?: Alrighty Carracosta be using Hydro Pump on that hot spot there!

A large burst of water had cooled down all parts of the heated metal thus making it stable once again. Before anyone managed to look at the Pokemon a flash of red light came into a Poke Ball. What they saw instead was his trainer, who in itself looked as if he came straight out of a pirate film. He was wearing a long blue overcoat, a black eye patch, and had a black hat that had a symbol of what looked like a turtle and crossbones. He himself was pretty thin, but his white beard had reached up to his waist. Everyone started to applaud wildly. Joe was confused.

Joe: Who the heck is this guy?

Lexi just stared at him like he was an idiot.

Lexi: That is Capitan Tirtaga. He is the fourth Gym Leader. Among all others he is a Water type guru.

Joe was clearly impressed with the Capitan and wanted to move in for a closer look. As he got closer he felt his Pidgey on his shoulder and saw it was really tired from being the one the pulled the longest.

Joe: Ok Zephyr, you deserve a good long rest.

As he returned his small bird he saw the Capitan walk up to him.

Capitan: That was a smart thing ye did there lad. If ye be challenging the Gym soon then with yer mind I have a feeling that I will be seeing ye soon enough!

He then let out a jolly laugh and then started walking away. Joe was feeling good about those words. But two things were at the back of his mind that were still nagging him.

Why would a machine that looked brand new collapse on itself? And secondly why would Tess want to fight Lexi?

As Joe was pondering this a figure in pure white was talking to one of his henchman over the radio,

Grunt: Mr. Chase, sir. We found the artifact that we were looking for.

Chase: Good. Now we need to find four more then we can proceed with the mission. Get on looking for the other artifacts as soon as possible.

Grunt: Yes sir!

Chase then turned off his radio and smirked as he looked through his binoculars and saw Joe looking at the Ferris Wheel with utmost curiosity. Chase knew that the distraction would work. Joe looked at the wheel then at where the bottoms of the machine were. When he looked around he saw eight large bolts and a wrench. Before Joe could figure out he looked behind him and was talking to his friends about something that Chase couldn't figure out. Then they ran off leaving incriminating evidence of the event right there. In less then a split second another member of Team Umbra took all the items and left inconspicuously. Joe and his team came to exact spot where a police officer was with them. Joe was flabbergasted to see that what was clear evidence of sabotage had disappeared. Chase chuckled as he put the binoculars away. The only thought that entered Chase's mind was this.

Just like his father…

…

…

…

…

A/N: Wow a mystery that needs to be solved. What could the artifacts possibly do? What are the answers to Joe's two questions? And what is the deal with Joe's father anyway? Well here is sort of a small contest sort of deal that I am thinking of. But before that here are the spots I need

Gym-2

Elite Four-1

And of course the random Trainers are always needed. And before I start to hear complaints, yes I know that there had only been mentions of the first Gym Leader, but no other new OC's besides the Capitan (an OC of my own creation). Anyway the contest is answering any three of the five questions below.

1. What could Joe's father have done in the past that makes Joe ashamed?

2. When do you think Tess will find her true love?

3. What will Jayden do while Joe is challenging the Gym's?

4. What do you think the purpose of the artifacts are?

5. Why would I show the fourth Gym Leader this early in the story?

This contest is completely optional, and the one with the best formulated answers will win a choice of one of three prizes, runner up will receive a choice of one of two prizes, while third place receives a single prize. And I shall give you a hint for question three; Generation Three introduced Pokemon Contests and since then similar competitions have arisen in the other Generations. What could possibly be the next thing that hasn't been done yet (not a Contest, Pokeathlon, or a Musical, but something else). Well there is my piece for this chapter. Until the next chapter Read, Review, and Send in those characters.

…peace…


	5. Stench in the Forest

Hello readers of my story. I would like to say thanks for reading and reviewing something that I had wanted to do for years, but only now just start. And I will answer something that I have seen a lot in the reviews. Many of you are wondering why I right in script form. Well the reason for that is because it makes it easier for you guys to know who is talking. Plus I find it tedious to put he said or she said as it makes things kind of redundant for me. Anyway enough of a ramble, you all came to read a story so here is what you guys want.

The following is a non-profit fan based story. Pokemon and all of its subsidiaries are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

…

…

…

…

It had been three days after the week long festival and the trio had said their good byes to Lexi as she wanted to stay for a little while longer. The map had said that they had to head east through the Night Star Forest. They were discussing a rather strange topic.

Jayden: I am telling you I saw that they ground up a Rattata and used it for those hot dogs.

Tess: Don't be an idiot. The man said it was Miltank meat.

Jayden: Sure he said that, you could say anything and people will eat or buy anything. Its the placebo effect.

Joe: Even if he did put Rattata meat in those hot dogs, they were pretty good.

Jayden: And I heard that there are Sandile that live in the sewers.

Joe: Ok that is bogus.

Tess: What is it with you and your urban legends anyway?

Jayden: It is just a small hobby of mine.

Joe: Well why learn them if everyone knows that they are fake?

Jayden: They are all not fake!

Tess: Uh guys…

Joe: Oh please they are all so fake!

Jayden: No they are all real!

Tess: Yoo hoo

Joe: Then why haven't they proven them?

Jayden: Well they say legendaries are real, but have they been proven scientifically? Have you seen one?

Tess: YOU GUYS!

Both: What!

Tess: We are in the Night Star Forest.

The two boys stopped bickering and looked and saw that the forest was completely different then anything that they have ever seen before. The trunks of the trees had turned into a dull grey and the tops of these trees had the blackest leaves that anyone of the three had ever seen. The oddest thing was that on each of the leaves of the trees had small dots that lit up the entire forest. They were all walking slowly in the forest. The fruit on a few of these trees were glowing like the dots on the leaves. Even though the forest had such beauty there was a chill of fear that ran up the spine of the trio. They all stuck close together, even to the point that they had retracted all of their Pokemon for their own safety.

The trees were thick over head allowing little to no natural light in the forest, so it seemed as if the entire forest was lit up by the eerie glow of the leaves and the fruit. A small worn path lay ahead of the heroes, who had to rely on their watches to determine the time. After a few hours of walking they started to set up camp. Suddenly they were all hit by a foul odor. They all covered their noses and mouths and looked around.

Joe: What on Arceus's green Earth is that smell!

Jayden: It wasn't me!

Tess: Well no duh!

They looked around and saw a poor Pidgey slowly trudging along. They all let go for a split second and were hit with the foul odor but even stronger.

Jayden: Man what happened to that Pidgey!

Joe: I have no idea!

They then heard the bushes rustling again. This time however out came a purple creature that had a cream stripe running down its back and a cream underbelly. The face was very feline in nature and had a narrow red nose and red rimmed eyes and V shaped cream colored whiskers. The tail of the Pokemon was long and stuck straight up into the air.

STUNKY: The Skunk Pokemon. It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads over a mile radius, driving Pokemon away.

Joe: That explains so much…

Tess: I want to catch it!

Jayden: Come again?

Tess: I want to catch that Stunky.

Jayden: Let me rephrase the question…WHY?

Tess: Because it looks pretty cute.

Both Joe and Jayden fell down and got back up quickly.

Tess: And I can already tell that this is a strong one too.

Joe: Well do what you want.

Tess: Right. Go Aqua!

She released her Eevee and the small feline slightly cringed at the smell but stood strong.

Tess: Use Quick Attack!

The Eevee then charged going extremely fast while the Stunky just stood there. It wasn't waiting until it got hit however. The skunk then stood on its hind legs and then released a foul smelling odor that hit poor Aqua dead on the spot.

Joe: That must be Poison Gas!

And right the young man was as once the foul stench cloud dissipated on the floor writhing in serious pain was Aqua. For some reason she seemed to glow an ominous purple shade. Tess went and grabbed Aqua and handed her to Joe.

Tess: I am sure Rose will teach that Stunky a lesson or two!

Joe: Don't do it! Grass is weak against Poison! Rose won't stand a chance!

Tess hesitated as she placed her Poke Ball back on her belt. She then stood there looking at the ground as the Stunky left. Once the Poison/Dark Pokemon left Tess went to tend to Aqua. Joe was looking as she was looking for her Full Heal. Once she grabbed it with tears in her eyes she started to treat Aqua.

Tess: P-please Aqua hold still. This will only hurt for a second.

She sprayed and the small feline hissed in a slight pain but then fell asleep. The purple glow had disappeared and Tess started smiling in relief. Joe looked back and saw that the Stunky lagged in the bushes and as soon as Joe took a look at it the skunk had quickly turned around.

Jayden: You ok?

Tess just nodded and both guys felt bad for her. She was so determined to catch it she seemed like she was for a moment. And in that same moment it was taken away from her in one fell swoop. Suddenly out of nowhere a rumbling of the earth was felt as they turned around. What they saw was what could be best described as a tank. It had stopped right in front of the teens and the top hatch had opened. It was the one that neither of them could stand.

Chase: Well, well, well. It seems that I run into you guys a lot. You seem to have a bad habit of being in places where you do not belong!

Joe: Well, Chase. Got bored of destroying Carnival's I guess?

Chase: I didn't mean for that to happen. I just told my men to make a distraction and look what they did.

Jayden: What you weren't man enough to do it yourself?

Chase: I don't have time for your petty games. I believe that I have had just about enough of you three. So let me introduce to my friend Gengore!

He let out a regular Poke Ball that showed a purple furred Pokemon that had many spikes on its back. Although slightly shorter then the teens, the ghost had sinister red eyes and a grin that sent shivers up the young Trainer's spines. This creature then began to cackle which instilled even more fear into the hearts of the teens.

GENGAR: The Shadow Pokemon. The evolved form of Haunter. The leer that floats in the darkness belongs to a Gengar delighting in casting curses on people.

Chase: Well Gengore use Shadow Ball!

A mass of dark energy was forming at the hands and as it was about to release the energy a large cloud of smoke had appeared and covered the entire area. The teens each heard a slight whisper that only they heard.

Voice: Get out of here and keep running until you reach the end of the forest. I will meet you all there.

They all just followed what the voice said and started running as fast as they could. With Chase all he heard was a slashing sound and feet running away. After a few moments the smoke had cleared and the three teens disappeared.

Chase: Gengore, are you ok?

The ghost nodded but its grin had vanished as it was flabbergasted at what had happened.

Chase: Well time to rest my friend.

He returned his Pokemon in his Poke Ball and started to yell at the driver.

Chase: Are we going to just sit here and let those kids get away! Full throttle!

The large machine went forward three feet and stopped moving completely.

Chase: What happened!

Driver: We seem to have stalled sir!

Chase: Well no duh Capitan Obvious!

He jumped out of the tank and when he stepped down he saw that the treads were cut.

Chase: How on Arceus's green Earth is this even possible! These things were like three inches of solid steel!

He then noticed something on the ground. A black rose. He then picked up his Xtransceiver and dialed a number.

Chase: Hey boss.

Boss: What is it Chase?

Chase: Tank is totaled.

Boss: What do you mean the tank is totaled! Do you know how much those things cost!

Chase: Calm down Kelly. I know who did it.

Kelly: Don't call me by my name! And who did this exactly!

Chase: It was the Society.

Kelly: …

Chase: Hey Kelly you ok there?

Kelly: Just get back to base. Sending a chopper your way. Don't wreck this one.

Chase: Got it Kelly.

Kelly: Oh and one more thing.

Chase: Yeah?

Kelly: DON'T CALL ME KELLY!

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest the three teens were out of breath.

Joe: Well that was close. That was a good idea of yours to get out of there Tess.

Tess: Umm it wasn't my idea.

Jayden: Then who…

Voice: It was me.

They all turned around and saw a young woman that looked like she was in her early twenties that had long black hair that covered her left eye. All she wore was a black tank top, army camouflage pants, black lipstick and pretty much black make-up. Her grey eyes were well rounded, but she looked like she hadn't smiled in a long time. Right beside her was a familiar face.

Tess: Who are you and what is Stunky doing here?

Voice: My name is Flo Grace. And this Stunky here lead me to you three. Does it belong to any of you three?

Tess: Well I tried to catch it but I lost…

Flo: Well apparently this Stunky took a bond to you and led me to save you three.

Tess: Is that true Stunky?

The skunk then walked to Tess and pointed to a Poke Ball that was on her belt. she took it out and tossed it at the Stunky. After a few moments the ball had stopped shaking making a ping sound.

Tess: I caught a Stunky!

Flo: (sarcastically) Whoop-de-do…

Tess: I think I will call him…Shadows.

Joe: Well that's a nice name.

Flo: Well I will see you three never.

Jayden: Oh wait before you go can you tell us the directions to Arcane City?

Flo then stopped in her tracks and stared at them.

Flo: Why would you want to know?

Joe: Oh, I am going to challenge the Gym Leader.

Flo: Just follow the path. Well I guess I will see you at the Gym then.

Joe: Why?

Flo: Well you said you wanted to challenge me.

All three were dumfounded as she had mounted a black camouflage motorcycle and drove of down the path before she could answer any more questions that the teens had.

…

…

…

…

…

A/N: What a twist! I bet you guys never expected another organization to be in this game. If you did then you must have eaten more candy then I did today. Any way what exactly is the Society? Is it short for something longer or is it just that? Are they good, or are they evil? And will I get one more member for the Elite Four anytime soon? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find all this out when you Read, Review, and Send in those OC's. remember I will always be accepting OC's for any position that hasn't been taken or even thought of.

…peace…


	6. Arcane Battles part 1

Welcome back to a Hero's Legacy. I have no witty comments to say or any questions to answer, except for Nadroj1984's question, and that is I will include more characters in this chapter. And I will include the Champion in this chapter. Now enough with the spoilers lets get to the show.

The following is a non-profit fan based story. Pokemon and all of its subsidiaries are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

…

…

…

…

The young teens were determined to reach Arcane City before nightfall. Joe was the most excited because he was about to challenge the Gym Leader, Flo. She seemed to be very dark, yet she also seemed to be hiding something. In Joe's mind all he wanted to know was how the battle would turn out. He was playing many different scenarios in his mind when Tess tapped him on the shoulder. He snapped out of his false reality and went into real reality.

Tess: I think we are here.

She pointed and what the teens saw was something that astonishing. They saw various people and Pokemon that were walking on side ways stairs. They saw that people entered doors and a light showed that they were in elevators instead of lobbies. The various stands that were scattered in the area were either floating a foot off the ground or completely upside-down with their merchandise staying perfectly in place and not falling at all.

Jayden: Who designed this place M. C. Escher?

They started walking around and things continued to get stranger. They had walked passed a small gazebo and inside they saw there had been an open space where the floor was. Jayden, felling adventurous, decided to step into the hole. When he fell down the hole he came down from the ceiling of the gazebo and fell down again. It seemed to be a never ending cycle of falling. Tess got tired of this after about ten minutes. She sent out Rose.

Tess: Rose, use Vine Whip to catch Jayden.

Rose then saw the predicament that Jayden was in and used her vines to grab him. With much struggle she dragged him out of the gazebo.

Jayden: Ok, it is official. This is the weirdest place I have ever been to. Let's go find the Gym quick.

They all nodded and started to walk around. Alongside the strange architecture, they had seen various forms of art that made no sense at all. In one instance they were staring at a red cube that had one of the top edges inside one of the back edges connecting properly on the other side. They were staring at it for a few minutes before they continued to look for the Gym. They then saw the Pokemon Center and sighed with relief. They entered and everything seemed to be normal. They all then saw that there had been a nurse that had long black hair. She seemed familiar to them somehow.

Joe: Umm, excuse me nurse?

Nurse: Oh you can call me Nurse Joy.

Tess: But how are you Nurse Joy when we saw…

Joy: Oh that is a common mistake. The person that you met was my younger sister!

Jayden: So how big is your family anyway?

Joy: Let me see…counting the ones from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and here in Raizo, plus the ones that haven't graduated nursing school…I would guess somewhere around ninety eight active Joy's in Pokemon Centers.

All the teens were baffled as the Joy had told them this.

Joe: So you are all named Joy? Won't that get confusing?

Joy: Oh no. Joy is only our surname. My actual first name is Mary-Alice. I am just used to being Nurse Joy. And in the Raizo Region all the Joy's dyed their hair to show which city they belong in.

Jayden: That makes sense. What doesn't make sense is all that crazy stuff that is happening outside.

Joy: It is a feat of engineering genius, isn't it?

Tess: You lost us.

Joy: Let me explain. When this city was first created the trees grew on the rocks and rock had been floating as well. It is an old legend, but some say that this town was once a gateway into the realm of the great Pokemon Giratina. It is said that Giratina used this town to enter and exit freely. But then one day, the portal got out of control and this particular part of the entire Raizo Region just defies natural physics at times. Of course that is just an urban legend.

Jayden was taking notes on every word that this Joy said and had it in a certain red notebook. He then realized something.

Jayden: So all the things that are happening here defy most laws of physics?

Joy: For the most part yes.

Jayden: Why is everything here seem normal?

Joy: Well we managed to pick a plot of land that wasn't greatly affected by the deteriorating effects.

Joe: And one more question.

Joy: Yes?

Joe: Where is the Gym?

Joy: Oh, are you a registered Trainer?

Joe: What do you mean?

Joy: Well a registered Trainer can find the Gym's with ease. It will also allow any lost or stolen Pokemon that are found to be returned to you. I can register you if you would like.

Joe: Oh, well then can you register all of us?

Joy: Of course, it shouldn't take more then a few minutes.

Nurse Joy then took all three of their PokeDex's and went behind the counter. After a few minutes of typing on a computer she asked for their Poke Balls. Joe was first, then Tess, then Jayden. After a few moments she gave them their belongings and all three of them received a Trainer Card. They also received a Badge Case.

Tess: Do we have to battle Gym Leaders?

Joy: Oh, no. You are given the Trainer Card which can say that you are a registered Trainer. And the law prohibits forced battles against Gym Leaders. There are certified Trainers that are politicians that have never battled a day in their lives. You can battle other Trainers, but you are not forced to battle Gym Leaders if you don't want to.

The teens all nodded and started to search for the Gym. With a town where there was a temporal distortion it would seem that finding a Gym would be extremely difficult. They all decided to split up to try and find the Gym. Jayden was walking around the various fruit markets where he saw a shop that seemed to pique his interests. It was a newspaper shop that seemed to be normal. He had entered and saw a bizarre sight. There had been desks on the walls and even a few on the ceiling. Papers, pens, and even a computer printer were flying in a jumbled mess. Jayden was walking around until he saw a man in a tan trench coat and a matching fedora. He was looking over some pictures in a heap and looked extremely angry.

Man: No, no, not in a million years, NO! None of the pictures will ever do! Wait who the heck are you kid?

Jayden: Oh, my name is Jayden. Am I interrupting something Mr.?

Man: Just call me the Editor of the Raizo Express Times. Well I might lose my job soon. I cannot compete with the Tribune!

Jayden: Well what would you need?

Editor: Well my photographer just quit and a bunch of amateurs have been trying to take his job. However all the photos these losers send me are worthless!

He started getting red in the face until a small doglike creature that had white fur, brown ears, brown rings around its eyes, a brown collar around its neck. On the top of this Pokemon's head was what looked like a beret and it had a long tail that had what looked like green paint at the tip of its tail.

SMEARGLE: The Painter Pokemon. It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks.

The Smeargle had carried a small bottle of pills and gave them to the Editor. He opened the bottle and swallowed down two pills.

Editor: Thanks Picasso. I just wish that I could get some better pictures. I need to see Pokemon in action, not just sitting down and smiling!

Picasso the Smeargle looked at Jayden carefully and started to walk around him. He then grabbed his paintbrush tail and started to draw on a piece of paper. He then handed it to the Editor. He studied the picture and looked at Jayden and back at Picasso.

Editor: Hey kid, you want to earn a couple of bucks?

Jayden: That sounds good depending on what I have to do.

Editor: Picasso here tells me that you have seen some tough battles. I want you to take some pictures to see if he really is right. If they are any good then I want you to be my roving photographer. So how does that sound kid?

Jayden: Sounds cool! All I need is a camera.

The Editor handed him one and had Picasso make a permanent mark on the back.

Editor: In every town I have a Delibird delivery system, so when you have some good pictures then you can just send them to me. If they are good then I will pay you $500 per good picture. The Delibird will find you so you don't have to worry about that.

Jayden left the office with a smile and started to walk around. Tess had decided to check somewhere else. She had seen nothing of interest until a very tall trainer with a plain black t-shirt, black pants, a black hat that had a Poke Ball that was baby blue on top and grey on the bottom was talking to a small black fox-like Pokemon that had small red tufts of fur on its head and legs.

ZORUA: The Tricky Fox Pokemon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child.

The tall Trainer looked at Tess and waved sheepishly. Tess waved back and continued walking on. She was then greeted with a vertical street. She could not believe her eyes and when she looked up she smiled. She quickly pulled out her Xtransceiver and dialed both Joe's and Jayden's number and after a few minutes they were both running their way over to where she was. Joe was holding a Poke Ball in his hand and Jayden had a camera.

Joe: What is going on?

Tess just pointed up and when they both looked they had the widest smiles on their faces. What they saw was what looked like a Gothic castle. This had the darkest spires that they ever saw yet they held a sense of regality that made it seem as if royalty lived in the castle. However what really made it interesting was that the building was floating on a large rock in the middle of the city. They were surprised that they didn't spot it earlier.

Jayden: Well how do we know that this is the Gym?

Tess sighed and pointed at the sign that was next to her.

Jayden: Oh…

He looked really embarrassed but all Joe was paying attention to was one simple problem.

Joe: How are we going to get up there.

Both looked confused but realized the dilemma. There had been no stairs, ladder, or anything that could get them up there. Joe thought about having Zephyr fly them up there but there was no way that could happen. All that they could see was a large harp that was lying on the floor next to the sign. He then looked at the Poke Ball in his hand and he remembered what the lady that gave him the Poke Ball said.

*Flashback*

As Joe was walking around trying to find the Gym a woman coming out of her house. She then fell down and Joe instantly ran up to her and helped her up. The lady looked up at him and smiled.

Lady: Why thank you young man. That was very generous of you.

Joe: It was nothing really.

Lady: Oh you are just a modest young man aren't you.

Joe just smiled then remembered what he had to do. He then had an idea.

Joe: Umm, you wouldn't happen to know where the Gym is?

The lady looked surprised but then she smiled.

Lady: Sorry, but you must find the Gym on your own accord.

Joe looked down with disappointment and just as he was about to leave the lady grabbed his hand and looked at his palms. She then twirled her finger on the palm and Joe started freaking out. Soon she let go of his hand and from her pocket she pulled out a Poke Ball. She then placed it in Joe's hand.

Lady: Your palms tell me of something great in your future. You will conquer a great evil, but it will cost you something of your own. You will find love in the most unexpected place, but that will wait until the searing flames of passion surpass the harsh torrents of water. This Pokemon will aide you on your journey, will you take it?

Joe looked surprised at what she said. He felt some sort of energy flow into his hands as the Poke Ball remained in his hand. He nodded and then left.

Lady: That is a fine young hero. Sad that he will not stand up to me as of yet. The future holds many surprises.

*End*

Joe then looked at the Poke Ball in his hands and was about to use it until he realized something. That old woman said that the way to the Gym would reveal itself when he found it of his own accord. Accord. A chord!

Joe: I got it!

He then ran to the harp and saw that on the back of the sign were the letters: A, Bf, Cs.

Tess: What did you find Joe?

Joe: Can any of you play an instrument?

Jayden: I have dabbled in the guitar a while, why?

Joe: Can you play these three chords?

Jayden looked at the back of the sign and nodded. He then looked at the harp and plucked the three chords. At first it seemed that nothing happened. Joe figured that he took the words out of context but he then saw the bottom of the floating stone open up and slowly but surely a spiral staircase was going down. Jayden started taking pictures with his newly acquired camera.

Tess: Good job Joe!

She then hugged him tightly. As she was hugging him Joe started to feel a bit odd. Something that was a completely new experience for him. He couldn't figure it out but after a few seconds he felt his face going red. Tess was starting to enjoy this and her face started to get red as well. They then saw a flash of light and released the hug as Jayden was smiling devilishly. Both Joe and Tess were blushing and Tess started to chase after Jayden yelling,

Tess: Give me that camera!

She then jumped on Jayden and they were fighting for the camera. Joe chuckled but then a loud thud was heard. Jayden managed to slip away from Tess's grasp and started running for the staircase. The other two also started to run up the stairs. After what seemed like hours they were all literally dragging themselves to the top of the stairs. Tess arrived to the top first and she saw the same Trainer as before with his Zorua on his shoulder. He waved again and she tiredly waved back. In a few moments both Joe and Jayden managed to get to the top of the stairs. They also saw the tall teen and saw that Tess was in mid-wave.

Joe: Do you know this guy Tess?

Tess: I saw him when I was looking for the Gym.

Guy: Let me introduce myself formally then. My name is Black Silverclaw. And who are you if I may ask.

Tess: Oh my name is Tess, he is Jayden and that is Joe.

As she pointed to them respectively she didn't notice that Black was still looking at only her. Joe had a weird vibe from this guy and Jayden felt the same. Black then smirked and looked at Joe.

Black: So you are going to challenge the Gym?

Joe: Yeah, so?

Black: I advise you prep two of your Pokemon to face Flo. She is a tough Trainer that uses Dark type Pokemon and she is ruthless. I would advise a Fighting type.

He then went to the edge of the rock and jumped. All three Trainers were astonished and ran to where he had jumped. They then saw a large flying image fading away in the distance and no body on the ground. They were relieved, for the most part. They then walked to the entrance of the Gym and as they entered Joe took notice of the sign outside. It had listed all the Trainers that won the Gym, and surprisingly the list wasn't all that long. At the end of the list he saw a name that looked especially familiar. It was Jerald. Joe was determined to catch up to him.

As soon as they entered the door they were greeted with nothing but darkness.

Jayden: Anyone got a flashlight?

As they were looking in their packs for a flashlight, large stadium lights filled up the entire room and after the initial shock of the lights turning on a large stadium appears in front of our heroes eyes. Standing in the middle of the stadium was the Gym Leader herself, Flo. She was not showing any emotion at all and looked at the three teens.

Flo: Welcome challengers. You have solved the challenge of entering the Gym. However the only way to get down is to either defeat me or falling.

Jayden: Kind of a one way street.

Flo: Well I wish to hurry this up because I am entertaining a guest.

She then pointed at the bleachers that were in the stadium. What showed was a young female that had straight black hair, a single violet streak and a side bang that was also layered and had reached the middle of her back. Her body was a lean hourglass in shape and her eyes were a dark jade in color and her skin color was a pale peach. Joe realized who it was.

Joe: You are that lady I had helped earlier!

Lady: Yes, and you never knew that I was this region's Champion.

Tess: Wait so you are THE Kristina Yun!

Kristina: Yes, yes I am. And if I recall Joe here has something that I gave him. Would you please show what is in that Poke Ball?

Joe then slowly grabbed the Poke Ball that Kristina gave him earlier and threw it into the air. What came out had astounded the trio and the Gym Leader as well.

…

…

…

…

Yes I am ending on a cliffhanger. What could have possibly been in the Poke Ball? Congratulations to Syao Blossoms for having the Champion. There were many good ones but I feel that this one was the best. Oh and I am extremely sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter. So Read and Review. Peace.


End file.
